


Promises in the Dark

by Sara Generis (kanadka)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Kiss, France and Spain and HRE are also here but hardly enough to be worth tagging, Friends to Friends Who Kiss Each Other Sometimes, Historical References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanadka/pseuds/Sara%20Generis
Summary: In 1541, Denmark's Øresund is open for the Dutch. In 1542, it's closed. In 1544, it's open again - this time, for free.





	Promises in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Exchange fic for the [aph rarepair secret santa](http://aphsecretsanta.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. The prompts were 'historical' and 'traditions' and I went with NedDen for the pair, because I adore these two <3
> 
> thank you Pat Benatar for the title:  
>  _But promises, you know what they're for_  
>  _It sounds so convincing, but you heard it before_  
>  _'Cause talk is cheap and you gotta be sure_  
>  _And so you put up your guard_  
>  _And you try to be hard_  
>  _But your heart says try again_

_1541_

It was not the first time that Holland - Netherlands, now - met with Denmark. Holland, now Netherlands - as his sister was presently Southern Netherlands, and their brother who Denmark probably never saw was Luxembourg - had more or less replaced regional nations that Denmark would have met with - usually the coastals. Names came and went. So too did their kind, especially during raucous times.

But since Burgundy's duke (and where had Burgundy gone lately, anyway?) united his provinces and duchies, Netherlands found himself with a lot more duties. Amsterdam was his main base, and Amsterdam had bloomed in terms of trade. Shipping and transport was what he did best, and he hadn't much choice in doing it, because Netherlands could not produce enough of his own grain to eat - in Holland the drainage for the soil could not be maintained. That he had become good enough at shipping and transport to make a handsome sum at it, well, that was merely skill.

There was no _skill_ involved in being geographically lucky enough to own those two bits of land at either side of the Sound, and taxing anybody who wanted to pass it, and making anybody who didn't want to pay the tax face Krogen's great cannons instead. Netherlands himself would have gone by land if it weren't for the fact that given the speed of the seas, he would still make more going by way of the Sound than he ever could by going over land. Improvements with ships came yearly, but a voyage by land would surely never take less than two months.

Couldn't there be something that he could offer Denmark instead of paying the blasted Sound Dues?

Well, business was business, but Denmark probably didn't like seeing his neighbour doing business. Sweden getting rich off lumber trade with Netherlands. Using that money for raising armies, no doubt. Training them against Denmark, no doubt.

A trade embargo on Sweden? Could work, but Denmark - unlike England - was no fan of trade embargos. Probably because it never wound up hurting the intended, and the products would get there anyway, simply through alternate means. Through Finland via Muscovy, maybe, if Livonia could be persuaded to relent on _his_  own trade ban.

No, too complicated, too many ifs. Denmark understood that Netherlands traded with Sweden. Denmark already knew about it. After all, Denmark was charging him a pretty penny for access into the Baltic sea.

Denmark, Netherlands thought, knew he couldn't enforce anything like a ban. Denmark, Netherlands thought, probably yearned for the days that he told Sweden what to do, for the days that he had more control of exports in and out of Sweden. Well, if that were the case, he shouldn't've massacred Sweden's citizens. Don't stick a thorn in a lion's paw. Brazen, it was, and dumb at that.

Anyway, eastward trade had to flow, and since Southern Netherlands wasn't happy about Spain raising taxes on her to go off and fight with (and against) the Italies, it had been up to Netherlands to configure a solution by fishing Denmark for information. _Gotta_  get ahead of Venice and Genoa, and it was a far, far better prospect than dealing with his Habsburg regent. In Netherlands' opinion, she didn't know what the hell she was doing and kept allowing France to do things like wiffle off with Imperial cities. You gave him an inch, he took the Republic of Metz.

"So this is one'f yer herring busses, huh," said Denmark, looking around him. He seemed happy to have been invited aboard, but unlike Netherlands in his more modest mercantile wear, Denmark was ill-dressed for the occasion in his fancy courtier's dress with his fine hose and his shiny black shoes and his corded doublet over his brocade jerkin. A fisherman nearby gutted a herring and tossed the organs in one nearby barrel, the filet in another, in an impressive practised sweep of the hand that took him two seconds. "Eurgh," said Denmark, "gross." Most of the fishermen who were doing the filleting and salting did not speak any Danish, but the expression on Denmark's face was enough, and they laughed at this handsome foreigner, who looked noble from the cut of his clothes.

"Be lucky you're allowed on board," advised Netherlands.

"You're the one who wanted to meet here!" said Denmark.

Netherlands shrugged. "Saves me time, time is money. You gonna say what you wanted to say or do I have to hear it from your king?"

"Nah," said Denmark. "You'll know eventually anyway. I'll spill." Someone flicked a fishbone at him. It stuck to his doublet like a cat hair. Clearly, they were hoping to get a reaction out of Denmark, but this he took no notice of, so Netherlands carefully reached over and plucked it away. "We started negotiations with the regent," said Denmark.

"I already knew that," said Netherlands.

"Well, I just want to tell you that Sweden should be included in that," said Denmark.

"Really," said Netherlands. "So - what, you decided you like him again?"

"I never not liked him, said Denmark.

"You kinda massacred his people in Stockholm," Netherlands said. "Don't tell me you forgot, it was twenty years ago."

"I didn't do that, my king did," said Denmark. "That was Christian the Second. Now I'm on the Third." He presented himself, his hands spread, shoulders square, standing with his chest open, trying for friendly. "New king, new me, right?" He thought about it. "Actually, that was two kings ago. Ah, kings! They grow up so fast."

"More like they die a lot."

"Well, not exactly that simple," mumbled Denmark.

This might change things. "And now your king wants Sweden in?"

"It's fair-like, isn't it?" Denmark kept walking along on the ship, avoiding the salt stains on the deck, and they finally passed to a smaller, cleaner area, away from all the offal from fish processing. There, Denmark leaned in closer. Netherlands felt his cheeks warm, irrationally. "So you'll do it?" said Denmark.

"Yeah, sure," said Netherlands. "Never hurts. I'm not committing anything to paper, am I?"

"No, no," Denmark replied. "Not worth it. I have your word?"

"Do you trust my word?" But Netherlands' sarcastic tone of voice clearly didn't put Denmark off. His smile remained on his face, and eventually, Netherlands relented. "Here," he said, "let's shake on it."

Denmark looked at his hand. "About that," he said. Netherlands flipped his hand palm to back. There wasn't fish-something on it, was there? "I was thinking something a little more ..."

Trailing off was the most annoying way to finish a sentence. "A little more what?"

"How about sealed with a kiss," Denmark suggested.

"A kiss," Netherlands replied.

He looked around. Nobody was watching. Why did he feel so stared at?

"Sure," said Denmark. "Tradition I've seen some humans use. Like a promise. Romans did it all the time. We're old enough for it now, dontcha think?"

"Yeah, I just ..." Now Netherlands was trailing off. "I don't know," he decided. "I don't know what I was going to say. Why me?"

"Dunno, really," said Denmark. "I mean, why not? You're handsome, and I trust you. And I thought, we're close enough."

Netherlands' flush increased. He tried to angle his body more, to catch the wind to cool himself. "So Norway already told you no?" he guessed.

"Hah!" Denmark said, "No, I didn't ask him."

"Why not, you two are closer than we are," he replied.

"Yeah, but," said Denmark, and he began to speak more erratically, "I own his land. He pays taxes to me. I go to war, I use his soldiers. I decide our foreign policy. I don't wanna do this with someone who feels like he owes me. Or - or maybe with anyone, it's just that - well, we're close. Right? So it's, um. It's just you. But, but we don't have to! Maybe you don't wanna kiss me. Maybe you just don't like this handsome face! Ha ha!"

"You can fish for compliments all you like, I'm not biting," said Netherlands, with a wry smile.

"Anyway, it doesn't have to mean anything like that," said Denmark. "I just thought, it's a symbol, right?"

"Oh, sure," he replied. "This what you do for all your treaties?"

"No!" said Denmark. "Just the ones without paper. And it's - anyway. I've never done it before. Can you imagine, trying to get Sweden on board with such a thing?"

"I barely find it imaginable that you're trying to advocate for him now." Cool distance wasn't working; he was definitely still thinking about kissing Denmark.

"Well, it's this treaty we signed, y'know?"

"No, I _don't_  know," said Netherlands. "Which treaty. I don't remember any treaty. What did I miss?"

"Him and me," said Denmark. "Brömsebro. Just signed it!"

Netherlands rolled his eyes. "Well, why would I know about that? I'm a busy man, Denmark."

"Yeah, well - I needed something that kept Hansa in line."

That grabbed Netherlands' attention. "You still trade with her?"

"Of course!" said Denmark brightly. "Though, I'm sure I trade a lot more with you."

Netherlands narrowed his eyes. "What's her going rate on herring again?"

"Keep talkin' and maybe I'll tell you," said Denmark, waggling his eyebrows.

"Because whatever she's giving you, it's probably too much."

"Look," said Denmark, "when our Union failed - and I'm not gettin' into the why! - I needed something with Sweden that made it clear where we stand with the Germans. What do we do about Pomerania. What's Lübeck up to. Who's Mecklenburg been talking to. That sorta thing. And he's got me in for support if he gets attacked by domestic or foreign enemies. And likewise I got him. And that makes it interesting when Hansa gets involved because she's got Teutonic Knights wrapped around her little finger."

"First of all, no, she doesn't - don't really think he's buying what she's selling," said Netherlands. "Second of all, I really don't see why you have to care so much about Hansa anyway. The Teutonic Knights isn't what he used to be. Gdansk is Poland's now, Livonia's wasting away, and either Lithuania or the Muscovites'll pick up Riga, Reval and Narva."

"Well, that's the thing, I don't care about those, I do care about Harrien and Wierland, which we sold to the Order two centuries ago. I didn't give him sovereignty."

"News to me," said Netherlands. "And also probably news to Teutonic Order. And also probably Estland. What's he say about all this?"

"Oh, it's all beyond his understanding," said Denmark, loftily. "He's probably concerned about Livonia's ban on trade -"

"Yeah, that, I've heard of, and it's almost as annoying as your damn Sound Dues. Why doesn't he want me trading with Muscovy?"

"Muscovy _is_  kind of creepy," said Denmark.

"His money ain't," snapped Netherlands. "I like his money just _fine_."

" _You_  go duke it out with Livonia, then," said Denmark, "not my business." Drat. Then Netherlands was on his own on that front. "Anyway, I just wanted to ask you about getting Sweden in with you."

"I'm happy to deal with him," said Netherlands, "I always was, the only surprise is that you want this now."

"Yeah! I also want him in with Schmalkalde."

"You sign a treaty with Sweden to keep Germans in check, then you ally yourself with _more Germans_ ," said Netherlands.

"I play a wide field," said Denmark cryptically.

Netherlands guessed a little further. "You don't believe what they're talking about in regards to religion, do they?"

"Like I said," said Denmark, "I play a wide field." There was a smile in his glittering eyes. "Yeah, new king's a Reformer. Heard Luther speak once."

"Oh my god," said Netherlands.

"That's the idea! Hah! Is that a problem?" said Denmark. "I know some parts of you've been listening to some of the Reformers."

"If Muscovy's religion isn't a problem, neither's yours," replied Netherlands.

"Anyway, Brandenburg's in the league. He's a real powerhouse these days."

"He's landlocked," said Netherlands.

"He told me he's got trade on three rivers," said Denmark. "Sounded to me like it was up your alley."

Netherlands thought. Converting merchant ships to warships for cannons was easier for him than it was for Hansa, who was still trying to catch up now that the Teutonic Knights offered increasingly less protection. "Alright," said Netherlands at last.

"So!" said Denmark, clapping his hands together in triumph, "then we shake on it?"

"Aren't you forgetting something," Netherlands reminded. He tapped his mouth, his lips curved in something that almost looked like a smile but wasn't. Fey and coy. Denmark knew him well enough to know this was him teasing.

Denmark looked down at Netherlands' mouth and then up at his eyes again, his expression shocked. Almost speechless. Not quite. "I, I thought you said you didn't want to," said Denmark softly.

"I never said that," said Netherlands.

So Denmark drew closer and leaned in, and as Netherlands removed the finger from atop his lips Denmark replaced it with his own. Denmark pressed in and breathed out shakily through his nose, and Netherlands closed his eyes and leaned forward.

Maybe the humans had something. It did feel solid. Honestly, it felt more solid than a handshake. It was good, Netherlands decided, for promises. At least for Denmark, anyway.

\--

_1542_

But it clearly didn't mean anything because the next year, the sound was declared closed to Dutch shipping - closed, not _having to pay money on_ , not _higher tolls_ , not _elevated dues_ , but simply _closed_ , because of the Habsburg rule in the Netherlands.

Honestly, thought Netherlands, his sister was right. Foolishness to go wander off and waste money fighting in Italy, is that what Denmark wanted? And if so, why?

This was what he asked Denmark when he sailed into the Sound, found his throughway barred, and was invited to Krogen. Up to - not into, Krogen. Denmark did not even invite him in.

"So much for hospitality," said Netherlands crossly.

"If I invite you in, you need a guard on you," explained Denmark. "You want that, or you want it out here where we're at least alone?"

"I want answers," said Netherlands.

"It was at the Herredag," he confessed. "Nobility voted to give the king money to pay off his mercenary debt. Those Germans fight well, but they come at a high cost!"

"You know what else is a high cost," said Netherlands, "my _trade_."

"I know," said Denmark, not looking really sorry about anything. "But your beloved Emperor Charles won't stop supporting claims from Christian II's daughters."

"They're his nieces, what do you expect," said Netherlands.

"I expect him to shut up!" exclaimed Denmark. "This isn't the Holy Roman Empire, he doesn't get to vote on my boss! It's not his land, it's mine! And if Christian II has anything to do in my land ever again, Sweden'll blow me off completely. He's the one who executed Sweden's citizens in that bloodbath in Stockholm. You really think I wanna fight Sweden?"

"You've done it before," said Netherlands, "you can do it again. I don't see what was so bad with Christian II."

"You wouldn't," said Denmark, "he liked you!"

"I thought _you_  liked me," said Netherlands. Now it was clear he was really getting desperate. Netherlands resorted to charm only when there was nothing else he had. Would it work?

Maybe. Denmark softened and his glance alighted on Netherlands' mouth again before it darted away, sheepish. "France says if his king is elected Holy Roman Emperor, he'll recognise Christian III," said Denmark.

"Do you have any idea how much money I make on the eastward trade," said Netherlands.

"Yeah," said Denmark. "I do. And like I said, my king's got debts."

"I see how it is," said Netherlands, seething.

"Business is business, isn't that what you say?" Denmark held out his hand to shake on it.

Netherlands glared at it, then grasped it and pulled Denmark in, in a forceful yank towards himself. Denmark spilled forward, caught off balance, and in the brief moment that he was off-kilter and airborne Netherlands wrapped an arm around his waist and tucked him in close, then mashed his lips onto Denmark's. It was not a nice kiss. It was not like the last one was. He kept his mouth closed and his eyes open, though they were narrowed near shut.

Denmark whimpered against him, half surprise, half sadness. Then Netherlands let him go, and he staggered back, breathing heavily.

"Alright, so you're upset," Denmark said, wiping his mouth. "I get that. Listen, it won't be forever."

"You're damned right it won't," said Netherlands. "You do that for promises, right? Well, that was a promise."

"What's that supposed to mean," said Denmark.

But Netherlands wasn't really sure what he meant by that, either. "Haven't you spoken enough?" he said instead, defensive, and strode off back to his ship with the last word in hand.

Unfortunately, since France was now at war with HRE, it meant that France was at war with the Netherlands, too, and the old Guelders conflict had flared up again.

"Just like old times, isn't it," said France, when the raiding had subsided and they could agree on terms. Actual treaties and contracts would come later, so just promises for now. Netherlands shook his hand. The thought of having to kiss France made him want to slap France's face, but France would likely take that as provocation. "One generation ago, wasn't it? My, my! How hard can it be, to finish your business before you die. But people keep dying with debts and without heirs. And thus are we here."

Netherlands composed himself and resisted France's taunting. "That was a Habsburg war," he said, "not my war."

"You let Charles of Guelders direct armies of you," said France. "I gave him money, men, ships, and other warstuffs. And you fought for him! Well, now I come to collect a little something, is that not well to do?"

Charles of Guelders was also an ally of Christian III in Denmark, thought Netherlands. Funny how so much came back to him. "He's the one I fought for," said Netherlands. "But it wasn't ideological. He had money, and was willing to give it to me if I fought for him. The Burgundian duke who took the land defaulted upon and gave it to the Habsburgs, and all of them, taxed me. You know, maybe I'm more like my sister like that. I just don't like taxes."

"It's that simple, is it," said France.

He reflected a split second. "Yes, actually."

"Well, then, how about I buy you off?" offered France.

Netherlands shook his head. "Doesn't work like that, this is different."

"And what's this?"

"This is getting rid of a foreign invader. I also don't like foreign invaders." Netherlands growled. "Haven't you got an Italy brother to fight? I'm sick and tired of this raiding nonsense. Quit taking things that aren't yours."

"But they _are_  mine," protested France. "Very well. We'll shake on it then," he said. "Juliers for your Gueldre - at last."

Netherlands shook his hand, and thought once again of Denmark's lips, before he tore the image from his mind.

\--

_1543_

Sweden had been having trouble with rebellions lately. And that treaty Denmark had mentioned made it sound like he would have to go and help him out. He’d be busy, then.

But apparently not too busy. Unfortunately, Denmark's new alliance with France meant Denmark also planned to attack Walcheren in the Netherlands. Severe gales in the North Sea made this impossible.

It was stupid to provoke him like that, probably. Netherlands had gotten a little lucky. The ships that were supposed to be focusing on eastward trade had been mostly shifted to the westward trade, hoping to pick up enough business to keep afloat until Denmark felt like opening the Sound again. Closure of the eastward trade did mean there were more ships at home than there ordinarily were, but not as many as Denmark-Norway's full fleet. It could have been bad.

This is dumb, thought Netherlands, and made the decision to go and see HRE's boss himself.

\--

_1544_

This time, when there was a treaty to be signed and Denmark was there, Netherlands was also there, in Speyer, in May.

Denmark looked good. That is, he looked like he always did, which was good, carrying himself with the air of a noble, the posture of a pompous prince with his chest thrown out, tailored fashionable clothing (which was made, Netherlands noted, with Leiden cloth and dyed with high colours consistent with Leiden's cloth-working guild, madder red embroidered gold and slashed with indigo), his head held aloft and his handsome face beaming.

Denmark's face fell only slightly when he saw Netherlands. He picked it swiftly back up again. "What're you doing here?" he asked.

"You'll see," said Netherlands.

"I have to say, I'm pretty impressed," said Denmark. "That you were able to convince him to peace. I heard his wife couldn't convince him to retire from her duties even after she suppressed that revolt of your sister's." He smiled again, more sheepishly. "Thanks. I couldn't've held out much longer. I'm a little tired."

"I didn't do it for you," said Netherlands.

"Yeah, I know," Denmark replied. He gestured to the meeting table, where Spain and HRE were already waiting. "Well, shall we?"

Denmark's face fell far more than slightly when he saw Netherlands' price.

"I can't," he said.

"Until further notice," repeated Netherlands. "No more sound dues. Not for me."

"But that's - I'll lose a lot of money!"

"Like _I've_  lost a lot of money?" said Netherlands. "Besides. I'm not saying do it for everybody. By all means, charge Hansa all you want."

"Oh sure," said Denmark. "Bet that suits you just fine. Takes out a competitor."

"I love a win-win situation," said Netherlands. And before Denmark could say anything - because he opened his mouth to do so - Netherlands added, "And it _is_  a win, for you. You get the king you want."

HRE tugged at Spain's sleeve, and Spain bent to let him whisper into his ear. Hardly anybody heard HRE talk anymore, it was only through Spain. Or France, as it would have been, should France's king have succeeded. "He says if you do it, he'll stop sending military aid to Christian II's supporters," said Spain.

"Means peace for you, doesn't it," said Netherlands.

"You sell information too, I take it," said Denmark, eyeing him. "Shrewd."

"Now that's not very friendly," replied Netherlands. "Everybody already knows."

"They're his bosses' own nieces," protested Spain.

"And it's my land," said Denmark. He looked over Netherlands once more.

Netherlands let him stew under the weight of a heavy gaze for a moment before saying, "You know, you almost sailed to my land to attack me."

"You almost did the same in 1536!" protested Denmark.

"Yeah, because your king was supporting the Duke of Guelders. But then, your king won Copenhagen before we were ready to sail. So he saved the day for you," said Netherlands. "Mine was saved by the weather, which feels more stable than your moods sometimes."

"Ooooh," said Spain. "Bet that stings."

"Low blow," said Denmark.

"So I think we can call it even?" Netherlands asked.

Denmark was quiet a moment. He studied the terms set in front of him and thought a bit. "Well, alright," he said at last, "but _just_  you! You understand?"

They signed. Afterwards, they stood and came closer to each other on the same side of the table and shook hands as pairs in the group; first Netherlands and Spain, then Netherlands and HRE (his tiny hand in Netherlands' palm, but Netherlands didn't question how it was they grew and why HRE persistently didn't), and finally Netherlands and Denmark.

"Ah - Netherlands," said Denmark then, Netherland's hand in his. "Can I have a word? It'd be just business." He looked to Spain and HRE. He still held Netherlands' hand. "You two go on ahead," he said, and they left.

When the door snapped shut behind them, Denmark said, "Look. No hard feelings?"

"Keep that sound open and free for me, and there won't be," said Netherlands.

Denmark dropped his hand, then. "Aw, don't be like that," he said. "Close your merchant's ledger for two seconds and be honest with me. Alright?"

Netherlands took a moment to look at Denmark. Foolish Dane.

Foolish, pretty Dane.

Something in his expression must have given him away. Denmark smiled, and leaned in, slow enough that if Netherlands didn't want this, he could make it clear. But Netherlands, as though tugged, leaned forward too.

The press on his lips was still hesitant, but more confident than it was that first time. More careful than it was the second time. Denmark's lower lip nestled between his two, and he held it there, soft and warm, for the space of an exhalation before he released the pressure, intending either to part or to rearrange his position, Netherlands was not sure which. Therefore he decided it for Denmark, and with a sigh tilted his head and fitted them together, brushing up closer to Denmark.

At once he became aware that it was not just their lips in contact but more of them, Denmark's wide, powerful chest below his broad shoulders, his trim waist and his stomach pressed into Netherlands', the jutting bones of his hips nestled up close to Netherlands' own. Denmark, all of him, was very near and warm, and the shock broke him out of the kiss.

Old enough for it, Denmark had said? We're old enough for that too, thought Netherlands. It was almost a surprise that it would be something he would want. Some other time. But just like sealing with a kiss, humans did it, so why couldn't they?

"No hard feelings," Netherlands said, his voice far softer than he would have liked it to be. "I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> historical notes:   
>  [Christian II](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christian_II_of_Denmark) was the one who was in charge of the [Stockholm Bloodbath](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christian_II_of_Denmark#Stockholm_Bloodbath). For a number of reasons he became unpopular in Denmark and was forced to abdicate; his uncle [Frederick I](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frederick_I_of_Denmark) was king for awhile until he died, but [tensions grew between Catholics and Protestants](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reformation_in_Denmark%E2%80%93Norway_and_Holstein) in Denmark. When [his son Christian III](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christian_III_of_Denmark) ascended the throne, he declared Lutheranism the state religion of Denmark, a move which was not without its issues because it resulted in a civil war called the [Count's Feud](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Count%27s_Feud). This spills over into the Low Countries because Christian III supports their duke [Charles of Guelders](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charles_II,_Duke_of_Guelders) from the Guelders wars, and the Habsburgs support a Catholic Danish count. Christian III succeeds and is crowned King of Denmark.   
>  During all this time [Charles V](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charles_V,_Holy_Roman_Emperor) is Holy Roman Emperor, and [Francis I](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Francis_I_of_France) is king of France. They are like, super nemeses to one another, even though both are Catholic and should agree on at least one thing. They also [can't stop fighting in Italy](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Italian_Wars). It is like their favourite thing.   
>  Meanwhile Luther is stirring up trouble in Northern Germany and the [Schmalkaldic League](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Schmalkaldic_League) forms, which means that the Reformers now begin to accumulate some serious political and military power.   
>  The treaty signed in 1544 is the [Treaty of Speyer](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Treaty_of_Speyer_\(1544\)). The treaty signed in 1541 is the [Treaty of Brömsebro](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/First_Treaty_of_Br%C3%B6msebro_\(1541\)), which is like the friendliest thing Denmark and Sweden signed that century, and Christian III was really intent on upholding all of it, although [Gustav Vasa](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gustav_I_of_Sweden) (having risen to the throne of Sweden shortly after the Stockholm Bloodbath) did not really trust the Danes.   
>  In 1541 Christian III tries to get the regent of the Netherlands (who is [Mary of Hungary](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_of_Hungary_\(governor_of_the_Netherlands\)), younger sister of Charles V) to start trading with Sweden too. In 1542 he tries to get an alliance for Sweden with the Schmalkaldic League. France and HRE declare war in Italy and on each other, and Denmark picks France's side, because Charles V cannot stop sending military support to Christian II's successors, who are contenders for the Danish throne if they can drum up enough noble and military support. This is why they close the Sound to the Dutch in 1542. That's a big heaping lot of no bueno for Netherlands, and it hurts them enough that they persuade the HRE to assure peace with Denmark in the Treaty of Speyer. In so doing, Denmark relaxes the Sound Dues for Netherlands. Thus begins a long and beautiful friendship of _paying the buddy’s price!_


End file.
